


Throbb Secret Santa 2k17

by eons_spirit (fox_an_hound)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (I hope), (i tried lol), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk?, Fist Fight, M/M, Masturbation, Nosebleed, Pining, Protective Theon, i really don't know what to tag omg, its sweet, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_an_hound/pseuds/eons_spirit
Summary: How Theon and Robb got together.





	Throbb Secret Santa 2k17

_Well this is awkward._ Robb thought, picking up a notebook that definitely wasn’t his. It was identical, that was true, but all it took was his hand closing around the binding for him to panic. _His_ notebook had a funny texture from using Sansa’s hair dryer to quickly clean it after his cat knocked a can of sprite onto it while he was studying. _This_ notebook was raggedy, but it wasn’t _his._

But, when he said ‘awkward,’ he meant _This is a fucking disaster and I need to find my notebook immediately!_

He knew who it was, and though it would be easier to say, “That Theon guy I’ve been paired up with for this history project,” his knowledge of his partner was a bit more intimate than that. Intimate, as in Robb had had a major crush on him for six years.

They had gone to the same high school, been in many of the same classes, and just so happened to be going to the same university.

It had started off innocent enough, becoming friends after Theon single handedly got his ass beat by a bunch of seniors on Robb’s behalf. In the nurse’s office – Theon holding two icepacks to his face and Robb holding two more to his ribs – Robb had introduced himself. Theon had just smiled a bloody, toothy smile in return and Robb, three years younger, was smitten.

Theon had failed a grade, though, and the way their school system worked – pairing the freshman and sophomores together for most everything – and with Robb taking advanced courses, they spent a lot of time together. Fondly, Robb remembered finding any excuse he could to study with Theon, having the older boy teach history and science for hours at a time, pretending that he couldn’t understand before acing his tests.

The grins Theon would give him when Robb showed off his grades were definitely worth it.

That wasn’t important, though, not at the moment, because Robb _needed_ to find Theon and get his notebook back.

He looked toward the door, trying to keep his face from portraying just how worried he was. Theon wasn’t there; Robb sighed and grabbed his bookbag with one hand, notebook still clutched in the other, as he made his way out of the classroom and then the building. He looked both ways, an idea of where Theon was headed in his mind but not really _knowing_.

There!

Through the throng, Robb could easily pick out Theon’s gaudy pink bookbag hanging off of one shoulder, bag open and books hanging precariously, ready to fall at the wrong jostle.

His gaze locked on a bright yellow notebook hanging out further than the rest and took off through the crowd, trying to keep Theon’s bag in sight.

However, he took a bad tumble, tripping over someone’s bag after trying to duck around another person’s flailing arms.

He rolled, his own bag flopping open and spilling its contents over the sidewalk. Laying on the concrete on his back, trying to force air back in his lungs as people popped into his vision, looking down at him and asking if he was alright.

Theon’s notebook had left his hand at some point and he hoped it was mixed in with his other crap. He tilted his head back, scalp scraping against a rock or two, to look between the crowd’s feet. He couldn’t see Theon’s bookbag any longer, but sadly, he could see Theon’s face.

Walking toward him.

“Hey, guy, are you alright? You’re bleeding!” His gaze snapped forward, only now feeling the trickle of blood coming from his nose and running down the sides of his face.

“Yeah-” His voice was scratchy, and he cleared his throat as he pulled himself to a sitting position, reaching his hand up as he felt the blood flowing faster.

There was a hollow thud followed by a shirt hitting him in the face – the scent instantly recognizable as Theon’s cologne – and then and all-too-familiar voice grunting, “Stand up, kid. You’re making a fool of yourself.”

Robb adjusted his hand over the shirt, holding it under his nose and over his secret smile, before pushing himself to his feet. He could hear the indignant murmuring of the other bystanders at Theon’s tone, but he paid them half a mind.

Someone gently handed him his bookbag, everything packed back up, before Theon snatched it and tossed it over his bare shoulder.

“Hey!” There was a hand on Robb’s arm, holding him back from taking a step forward, “Give this guy his bag back, dickwad. Can’t you see he’s had a bad day?”

Robb looked up, blinking owlishly at the guy on his right. Recognition tickled at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t quite place where he knew the broad shoulders and blonde hair. He couldn’t stop himself from getting a good look, though – an innocent gazing, only trying to get remember the guy, of course. Not at all thirsty staring, eyes locked on the broad chest, cut jaw, full lips-

“Fuck off.” Theon’s bored voice snapped him out of his daze, “If he wanted it back he can ask me.”

Robb turned his head back to Theon, head lolled to the side and eyes hooded, lips pulled back in a sneer. His deep, black eyes cut sharply through the air to land on Robb’s face, causing Robb to jump slightly.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” The guy barked, quickly drawing Robb into a crushing embrace.

His hand slipped to the side, smearing blood over his face and freeing his nose, blood also dripping down onto his wrist.

His eyes stayed on Theon, though, watched the muscle behind his eyebrow flex slightly, “Let go of him.” His voice was cool. Robb felt a shiver travel down his spine.

“Drop his bag.”

Robb suddenly looked around, realizing that they were surrounded on all sides by many more people than had stopped to help him.

He saw money exchange hands.

Gulping, he forcefully peeled himself away from the guy, turning his back to Theon as he slowly backed up, “Haha! This was fun, and all, guys – honestly, it was – but, uh, I’ve got to get to class! So-” he was cut off with a choked noise when Theon grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him closer. He sighed, shifting the bundled, bloodied shirt over his nose, “Hi Theon.”

He grunted when his bookbag was shoved into his stomach, pushing him further back, out of the circle, and grabbed it with his free arm, “Theon, really, you don’t have to-”

Theon ignored him, swaggering another two steps into the circle, cracking his knuckles individually, “You know what you seem like?” Theon asked loudly, jerking his neck first one way then the other, the popping sound echoing around the circle.

“-do that.” Robb sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Someone three times your size with eight times your looks?” The guy guffawed, his entourage following suit, beefy guys that looked like him on either side.

“Nah.” Theon shrugged, “You look like a tiny-dicked, roid-raging, 20-year-old drunk pervert who doesn’t know how to keep his freakish monkey hands to himself.”

Robb sighed as the crowd started murmuring with renewed vigor, and he tentatively pulled Theon’s shirt from his face, blood that had started drying catching on his cheeks and tickling as it pulled away. Fortunately, he had stopped bleeding. Unfortunately, Theon’s shirt was probably not salvageable.

Robb had zoned out for a moment, but he looked up to see the guy’s arm cutting through the air to land across Theon’s cheekbone – head whipping to the side and the impact forcing him to take a step back.

After the blow was over and done with, Theon kept his head hanging down, body shell-shocked in the pose, while the guy and his friends started congratulating themselves.

Slowly, Theon straightened up, head lifting to sneer in the direction of his assailant, “That all you got, beef-cake?” The question was spoken quietly, previously celebration cut off to hear what the man was saying, “My sister hits harder than you.”

The guy was livid, that much was obvious by the pinched expression and rosy cheeks on his face.

Robb startled when his gaze flicked over Theon’s shoulder to look at him.

It was a mistake, though, because Theon took the opportunity to charge forward, throwing his weight into tackling the guy to the ground. The crowd threw themselves out of the way before sprinting back to crowd around the fight once more.

He stayed in his place though, frowning at the phones being waved around, everyone trying to get video to show their friends. He heard the dull thuds as well as wet slapping of skin as Theon decimated his opponent’s face.

Suddenly he jumped, realizing that both his and Theon’s bookbags were within reach with no Theon to be found and scrambled to plop down on the concrete, barely wincing as his knees collided with the ground before ripping his bag open and shuffling through it to find Theon’s notebook. Just as he ripped it from it’s confines, he heard Theon’s voice.

“Remember that for next time, Neckbone. I’ll be on the lookout.”

Quickly he grabbed his book out of Theon’s bag before glancing up to see Theon emerging from the crowd, shrugging off random hands that reached out for him.

Robb didn’t know where to look, but he knew his blatant staring was probably making things awkward. He couldn’t help it though, Theon was glowing. Seriously, there was a layer of sweat covering his chest – his _bare_ chest. His too-tight, faux-leather jeans were hanging dangerously low on his hips and Robb felt his mouth go dry at the sight.

“Why are you holding my notebook?” Theon’s mumbling as he leaned down – close enough for his cologne to waft into Robb’s face, making it rather difficult to concentrate on answering – and picked up his bloody shirt. He didn’t hesitate before pulling it on over his head.

“I, um…” He swallowed hard, fascinated with the way Theon nonchalantly wiped blood off of his cheek and lip with the end of his shirt, pulling it up and tormenting Robb with the way the stance was flexing his abdomen muscles. “I forgot what we went over in class and wanted to check. Your notes are always more detailed than mine, so…”

Theon quirked his eyebrow, staring at Robb for a few minutes before dropping the end of his shirt and reaching over to grab his bag before standing back up, “I can go over it with you back at my place if you want?”

Without thinking, Theon scooped Robb’s bag off the ground as well and threw it over his opposite shoulder before jerking his head in the opposite direction and starting to walk that way.

Robb almost tripped himself again as he shoved himself to his feet and jogged after his friend, “Don’t you have to go to class?”

“Class got cancelled, that’s why I turned around.”

“Oh.” Robb blinked a few times before shrugging, “It was with the teacher you hate, though, right?”

Theon hummed in agreement and Robb risked a glance at him and found him lost in thought, “Why’d you have to fight that guy?”

“He wouldn’t stop touching you.” The words were immediate, as if on reflex, and Robb’s head tilted a little, “You didn’t look too comfortable about it.”

“Why did you care? You’re not my boyfriend or anything.” Robb chuckled awkwardly before switching both books to one hand.

Theon hummed again, ominous, before coming to a stop at a sidewalk. “Still my friend, though. I care and shit, y’know? Glad I live right off campus, cause you need some ice. Probably going to have two black eyes, though.”

“ _Two_ black eyes? I’m going to be _hideous_!” Robb’s exaggerated moaning made Theon’s lips curl at the ends before he hid it by jogging across the road, Robb close on his heels. A car blared its horn, and Theon raised his middle finger at them.

“Hey Robb?” Theon glanced over at him for a split second, “Why were you following me?”

“What?” The word came out dangerously high-pitched and he had to clear his throat before aggressively shoving his free hand in his jean pocket, “I wasn’t – wasn’t _following_ you.” He stumbled over his words and cleared his throat again, “I was trying to catch up with you. T-to look over your notes.”

“Right.” Theon drew the word out over a few moments, eyebrows raising further. When he stopped he brandished his keys and turned off of the sidewalk to walk up to the door of his apartment complex. “Anyway, we’re here. I live on the bottom floor.”

Robb’s eyebrows pulled in a bit, “Uh, yeah, Theon. I’ve been to your apartment before.”

He laughed when Theon’s fist collided with his shoulder, knocking him slightly off balance, before pushing his way into Theon’s apartment.

He heard the door click behind him as he was toeing off his shoes before the dull thuds of their bookbags hit the linoleum.

He took a deep breath and looked around before his eyes fell on a cat bowl on the counter in the kitchen, “When did you get a cat?”

“I didn’t,” Theon grunted, moving into the living room to close the window, “Its just a stray that comes over and begs for food, so I started to feed it.”

Robb bit his lip to keep himself from laughing as he moved closer to the counter to set their notebooks down, “You? Feeding a stray?”

Theon rolled his eyes as he turned around, “Yes, Robb. A stray.” His face pinched when his eyes landed on Robb once more and he screwed his mouth to the side.

“What?” Robb blinked, mirth fading away faster than it came as panic started to set in, “I was joking earlier but I actually like my face the way it is and if my nose is broken so bad that its going to be crooked from now on, you’ve got to let me know. I don’t think I can handle the responsibility that comes with looking like a tough guy. You know I can’t handle it – Theon, what are you do-”

Theon was across the apartment in the blink of an eye to put his hand over Robb’s mouth, effectively cutting him off. He waited one, two, three moments while Robb took a deep breath through his nose and calmed himself down.

“A few things, Robb.” Theon’s voice was whisper-quiet, “Your nose is far from broken, you’re covered in your own blood, and you really need to stop freaking out.” He smiled then, a chuckle coming from his throat and blowing his breath across Robb’s face. Robb’s legs barely managed to keep him standing, “You look like something Lovecraft would have dreamt up.” He smirked then, hand slipping off Robb’s face.

“Are you supposed to be comforting me? Because that isn’t very comforting.” Robb pouted at Theon’s suddenly boisterous laugh, “You’re an asshole, Theon Greyjoy. I don’t think I can stay friends with you.”

“Come on, Princess,” Theon wrapped his arm around Robb’s neck and started off to the hallway, heading for the bathroom, “Let’s get you ready for the ball, but remember, you’ve got to be back before 9.”

“Nine?” Robb wrenched himself out of Theon’s grip, almost tripping over his own feet in doing so, “I thought it was midnight?”

“Yeah but you normally pass out around ten, so you wouldn’t make it to midnight.” Theon kicked a gym bag out of the way before shoving his way into his bathroom and flicking on the harsh yellow light.

“I’m offended, but I know you’re right, so I’ll let it slide. Will I get my Prince Charming?” Robb stopped in the doorway, watching as Theon stripped down to his boxers, simultaneously hoping and fearing he was going to remove his boxers. “What’cha doing?” He tried playing it cool, hoping the nonchalant lit in his voice hid the way it cracked.

“Don’t get all shy on me, wolf-boy.” Theon laughed, “Just gotta clean your blood off of me, then I’ll help you out.” He looked over his shoulder, Robb saw it in his periphery, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Theon’s ass.

His boxer briefs were perfectly sculpted to his skin, leaving little to the imagination. Absently, Robb realized that the print on them was perfect for Theon – cute orange octopuses on a soft blue background.

Suddenly Theon turned around to face Robb directly, putting his hands on his hips and widening his stance, “Like what you see, Robb?” His voice was teasing with just an edge of judging, and the barest trace of self-consciousness.

“Fuck, yeah.” The words were out of his mouth before he realized it, eyes widening and heart stopping as he stood there. Dread crashed over him as he lifted his eyes, but he wasn’t prepared for the look on Theon’s face.

Robb’s mouth went dry, his heart clenched in his chest and his palms stared to sweat a little. His pulse picked up and his vision swirled for a split second.

The expression Theon was making was the one Robb had only seen aimed at potential bedmates. It was the expression Robb had dreamed about having turned on him – even once – and now that he was on the opposite end of it, he felt intoxicated.

Gone was the easy-going, dorky guy he normally talked to; the person Robb was currently looking at was entirely _too_ comfortable in his skin, hands moving achingly slow up his legs and over his _defined_ stomach – he was clenching on purpose, had to be, because if he _wasn’t_ , Robb would have to pray long and hard to keep his sanity. The slight pink crusting over his skin didn’t faze Robb at all, some small part of him growling in victory because that was _his_ blood on Theon’s skin.

One of Theon’s hands trailed down over his bellybutton and through a patch of perfectly trimmed hair before disappearing behind the blue cloth. A soft noise came out of Theon’s slightly parted lips as his eyes fluttered closed.

Robb jerked his hands to either side of him, feeling them clench around the wooden doorframe and knowing fully well that it was the _only_ thing keeping him on his feet at that moment.

“Theon.” Robb’s voice was gone, eyes flicking between Theon’s face and the small twitches it was making and his hand slowly moving under the underwear. Robb took a long, deep breath, feeling his dick straining against his jeans and trying to ignore it, “What the _fuck_ are you doing?” He tried to keephis voice even, but Theon had opened his eyes – pupil wide and eyes slightly glassy – when Robb had said his name.

Theon had the gall – the _audacity_ – to fucking _smirk_ at that question as he raised his free hand up his chest, rubbing his thumb over his nipple. “I want to suck you off.”

Robb’s legs _actually_ buckled, grip tightening enough to make the wood squeal under his fingers. The breath left his lungs, leaving him aching, but he managed to nod with a choked out “Okay.”

His fight or flight instinct kicked into high-gear when Theon took a measured step closer, muscles twitching as he held himself in place, eyelids starting to close on their own as his breathing quickened. Suddenly Theon was standing directly in front of him and he felt two hands on his waist – under the hem of his shirt and _on his skin._

The skin over his right hip seemed to burn hotter than the left side; knowing that Theon had just been playing with himself with that hand doing a lot more damage to his sanity than good.

“Robb?” Robb gulped, fluttering his eyes back open to see a pair of too-familiar dark eyes staring straight at him, “Are you ok?” The predatory look was mostly gone from Theon’s face, eyebrow twitching upwards with a bit of concern, “You look like you’re going to pass out.”

“I might.” His voice was squeaking, mouth still _too dry,_ “I also feel like I’m going to come as soon as you touch me, and I’m scared shitless.”

“Oh, did I read this wrong? Sorry-” He started to pull away, eyebrows pulling in and eyes darting away.

Robb grabbed him before he got too far away, hand on his bare hip, “I’ve kinda been dreaming about this for almost a decade, so I’m worried it’s another dream but, no.” He took a deep breath, “I want it to happen.”

Theon’s eyes snapped back to his, eyebrows pulling in tighter, “You-? _Wha_ -?” Suddenly his fist was coming down on Robb’s chest and Robb blinked in confusion, “A _decade_? Robb Stark! What the hell is wrong with you?”

He flinched with a slight smile touching his lips as he reached forward to take both of Theon’s hands in his, “Why are you hitting me? I thought you wanted to suck me off?” His voice was teasing, anxiety washing off of him as the familiarity between them resumed to normal.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Theon sighed, looking up at Robb, “And I _do_ want to suck you off. I’ve wanted to for a while, now.”

“You just seemed better off without me proclaiming my love like I’m in some cheesy rom-com.” Robb shrugged with one shoulder. He watched as Theon’s face grew an odd expression and he shifted uneasily as a different predatory smile took over. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You _love_ me, Stark?” Theon’s voice purred, hands shaking out of Robb’s grip to land heavily on his chest, “Just how _much_ do you love me?”

“ _That’s_ what you’re stuck on, Greyjoy?” Robb rolled his eyes. Suddenly Theon was pouting, and Robb rolled his eyes again before pulling him closer to drop his voice, “I’ve been in love with you since I first met you, Theon.” His voice was whisper quiet, making Theon unconsciously inch closer, “I thought you were an idiot because you recklessly threw yourself into fights and got suspended enough to fail, but once I spent enough time around you I realized just how smart you are.” His hand moved up to cup Theon’s face, “I still think you’re an idiot sometimes, but you’re cute enough to get away with it.”

Theon’s eyebrow quirked slightly before he tilted his head to the side and sucked Robb’s finger in his mouth teasingly before humming to tell Robb to continue.

Robb let out a shaky breath, momentarily distracted by the way Theon’s tongue was moving against the tip of his thumb, “For a while I thought I was just jealous about how gorgeous and confident you were,” He began before licking his lips, “But after a month of wet dreams involving you and coming with your name on my lips, I realized how fucked I was. Didn’t really care, though.”

“What was one of your favorite fantasies?” Theon murmured.

Robb licked his lips, eyes flicking down between them, “I wanna watch you jerk off.” He whispered.

“ _Do_ you, now?” Theon smirked, “Do you want me to only jerk myself off, or do you want to watch me finger myself too?” Robb keened, swallowing hard before nodding.

“Can I kiss you?”

“If you wash the blood off your face, you can do more than that.” Theon winked before squeezing around him.

“More? What more? Theon, what can I do if I wash my face?” Robb looked around the doorframe to watch Theon bending over in front of his room, slowly pulling his underwear off.

“You’re just going to have to find out, Stark.”

Immediately Robb turned the sink on and started splashing water on his face, scrubbing his cheeks and chin to get the dried blood off his face. When he turned off the water and reached for a towel, he heard a faint buzzing and a loud moan echoing through the hallway.

His heart stopped, and he slowly lifted his head to look himself in the eye as a second, more impatient moan reached his ears.

He all but sprinted to Theon’s room to find him laying on his bed with his legs spread and a black anal plug teasing at his entrance. Theon huffed when he saw him, a smile gracing his lips as he the buzzing suddenly quieted and the plug was dropped to the bed, “Didn’t think you were going to show up, Stark.”

Robb’s eyes were hyper-focused on Theon’s lap, mouth going dry once again, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

He almost swallowed his tongue when Theon took himself in one hand, the other immediately sinking two fingers into his ass with a loud squelching sound.

“You’re going to fucking kill me.” Robb whispered, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Hopefully you’re going to fuck me before you die. I’d really like to experience that first – _Fuck_!” He drew a sharp breath, rubbing his thumb over the crown of his dick. He bit his lip, throwing his head back and shoving his fingers deep within himself, “ _Fuck! Robb!_ ” He was whining, drawing the words out as he started to pump himself again.

Robb pulled his shirt off before unbuckling his pants and hastily shoving out of them before tripping his way to the bed, shucking his boxers before his knees landed on the mattress. He moved closer until he was leaning over Theon, dick hard and swaying, “You called?”

He watched as Theon’s eyes struggled to open, refusing to cease his movements. He took a deep breath and licked his lips, smirking once more, “I really want you to fuck me, Stark. ‘S what I’m thinking about right now. Your fat cock shoved deep in my ass—” He hummed, and his eyes rolled back in his head, breathing increasing slightly.

“Are you stretched enough?” Robb whispered, left hand moving to ghost over Theon’s waist, reveling in the way Theon’s muscles jumped, “Cause I want to fuck you, Greyjoy. Wanna bend you in two and fuck you into the mattress – turn you over and fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for a week.”

Theon hummed again, licking his lips, “Promise?” Robb dropped his head until their lips were centimeters apart, eyelids falling closed a little as he felt Theon’s breath on his face and Theon’s knuckles drag over his dick from him jerking off. “Kiss me, you asshole.” His words were a growl followed by lifting his chin and pressing his lips against Robb’s.

It was better than Robb had dreamed of and he laughed when Theon’s wet hand was suddenly pressed against his neck, “Can I- Can _we_ … Take this a little slow, though?” He asked quietly, pulling away enough to look Theon in the eye.

“Is this your first time, Robb?” Theon teased, letting go of himself to wrap both of his hands around Robb’s neck, “I’ll go easy on you, baby.”

Robb blushed at the moniker, licking his lips a little, “No, its not my first time, you ass.” He mumbled before pulling away to sit up, pulling Theon with him, “But its my first time with you, and its not just a random hook-up… Is it?”

“You’re an idiot.” Theon growled, shoving forward to kiss him forcefully, “This isn’t a hook-up, Robb, I’m here for this. I… _want_ to be in a relationship with you. If you want that?”

“More than anything.” Robb breathed out, “If you stop getting in fights on my behalf.”

“Is it a fight if I knock the guy out with one punch?”

“Yes, Theon.”

“But what if he touches you? And I don’t mean everyday touching, I mean what if he’s shoving your face into his stinky armpit? Can I knock his ass out _then_?”

“Its probably going to be a case-by-case thing, but I really don’t want you fighting. You’re too pretty.”

“Fine! Case-by-case. So… We’re boyfriends? I can kiss you in public?” Then was biting his lip, trying not to show how thrilled he was about it, “I can hold your hand and wrap my arm around you?”

“You better.” Robb smiled and leaned back in for a soft kiss, “Why else would I keep you around?”

“To fuck when you want?” He was grinning, playfully nibbling at Robb’s bottom lip. “Oh, this reminds me of one time I watched you jerk off.”

“You did what now?” Robb pulled away, aghast. “When? Why didn’t you say something?”

“Remember my senior year, how my dad was flipping his shit more than normal?” Theon leaned back, putting his weight on his hands behind him. When Robb nodded, he grinned and looked up at the ceiling, “I snuck out and climbed up the side of your house to knock on your window.” He licked his lips, dick twitching between his legs as he recounted the memory, “It was, like, midnight or something and the moon was bright. You were illuminated, and I was entranced.” He shook his head a little, “It was so fucking hot to watch you come. I felt terrible about it, afterwards. Hopped back down to the grass and ran off into the woods behind your house to jerk off.”

“Wait, is that the time you tracked mud all over my carpet and got me yelled at?” Robb grumbled, hands absently resting on Theon’s thighs, thumbs tracing small circles.

“Yeah.” Theon nodded and licked his lips, “I didn’t sleep at all. Just watched you.”

“Sounds creepy.” Robb laughed.

“Nah, I like watching you when I can’t sleep. ‘S why I videochat with you at one in the morning.” Theon dropped his head, looking up through his lashes, “You’re so pretty and peaceful when you sleep, Robb.”

“You know, I’m going to need some payment for all this creepiness, Theon.” Robb smirked.

Theon licked his lips slowly, opening his legs wider and arching his back, “What are you thinking?”

“Hmm… Can’t think, now. I’ll let you know when I can.” His eyes were back on Theon’s lap, “Can I suck you off?”

Theon moaned and flopped back, dropping his legs open as wide as he could, “Fuck, yeah.”

“Good.” Robb smiled before rushing up to kiss Theon again, "Hey, Theon?"

"Yeah, Robb?" Theon smirked, running his fingers through Robb's hair.

"I love you." He pressed their lips together once more before making his way down Theon's chest with small kisses.

Theon swallowed, keeping his fingers in Robb's hair as he watched him move down slowly, "Mmm... Love you, too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I didn't write the porn tbh lol  
> Hope you like it, Muffin! Sorry it took so long to upload~


End file.
